


[Podfic] wedding night fluff

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: #ITPE treats [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Sidney had lost his shoes at some point and was wandering around barefoot in the grass. He was pink and a little sweaty. Someone kept refilling his wine glass. He hadn’t quit smiling since Zhenya slid the ring on his finger. Zhenya ate too much cake and thought that maybe he had never been happier.Podfic of sevenfist's story.





	[Podfic] wedding night fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attendtothebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wedding night fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763542) by [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists). 



> I recorded this as a treat for [attendtothebones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones). This is fluff for an established relationship, so I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> One warning (it's nothing from your list of dislikes, but I figured I'd give a warning anyway): Geno ate too much and while this isn't exactly feeding kink, it is mentioned a few times how full he feels. Sidney isn't turned on specifically by this, but he's also not turned off.
> 
> Also: I don't consider this a PWP since there's a bunch of background plot happening before they have sex, but if I managed to pick something that you don't like after all, I apologise.
> 
> PS: that's peanut butter and chocolate cheese cake in the pic. I figured it would be the kind of cake Geno would order for their wedding because he figured Sid would love it.

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20wedding%20night%20fluff.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:14:34 | 14 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20wedding%20night%20fluff.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:14:34 | 7 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [Sevenfists](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists), for giving blanket permission to podfic.  
The song used for the opening and ending credits is [Your Arms Feel Like home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jejFJ4FvDwE) by 3 Doors Down. 


End file.
